


Meeting in the Rain

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: It's been years since Yuki has seen Mayu. How will their encounter turn out?





	Meeting in the Rain

**Meeting in the Rain**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

_I don’t own AKB48 at all_

  

 

**A/N: my first AKB story that has only Mayu and Yuki. Full of Mayuki goodness.**

 

 

A cold rain poured down. There wasn’t a living soul on the street. Why would there be when it’s so cold and wet out? The sound of wet footsteps was heard and a figure appeared running through the rain. They were holding up a soaked briefcase that was barely any protection from the rain. The figure was pretty soaked even with their so-called protection.

“Of course it had to rain” the girl muttered as she finally made it under an awning where she could finally be out of the pouring rain.

She shook off as much water as she could from her being and briefcase then shivered from the cold. She could see her breath. She looked around to try and figure out where she was. She had gone out for a job interview and she was pleased with how it went quite confident that she got the job, but then the rain had to sour her mood. She had been running trying to find an kind of mode of transportation to get her out of the rain and to home, but in her haste she lost track of where she was going and now is lost.

“Now what do I do? The buses aren’t running and I don’t know where the nearest train station is. My phone is dead and I’m soaked to the bone” the girl muttered, “great, just great.” She looked up to the sky, cursing it. She knew waiting out the rain wasn’t an option since one it didn’t look like it’d stop any time soon. She was also sure she was going to get sick and her letting out a sneeze just made her prediction clearer.

“Yuki?”

Kashiwagi Yuki jumped ten feet in the air as she spun around to the voice that spoke to her. Standing in front of her was a young girl who was holding an aquamarine blue umbrella and wearing a stylish blue rain coat with matching boots. She looked more prepared for the rain than she did.

“Mayu” Yuki breathed in disbelief as she recognized the person under the hood.

“I thought it was you” Mayu said with a small smile.

“What are you doing here Mayu?” Yuki asked baffled.

“I live around here, and what about you?” Mayu asked idly twirling her umbrella.

“Oh, um, well” Yuki muttered.

Mayu sighed, “come with me. You’re soak to the bone.” She took Yuki’s hand pulled Yuki away from her shelter making sure her umbrella covered Yuki.

“Wha-hey wait, Mayu!” Yuki cried as she was dragged off.

/Scene Break/

Yuki was drying her long black hair with a towel after taking a nice long hot shower to rid the chill that had seeped into her bones. It felt great really. She was wearing some clothes that fit her. She was amazed since she was taller than Mayu. So why did Mayu have clothes that fit her?

“I found those a while ago when cleaning. I guess I still had some of your clothes when you left” Mayu said answering Yuki’s mental question.

“Oh, okay” Yuki responded.

“I made some soup” Mayu said.

“Thank you” Yuki said.

They ate in silence. It wasn’t a comfortable silence at all. It was awkward. They hadn’t seen each other for four years ever since Yuki left. Mayu was crushed since Yuki was her lifeline.

Mayu was a shy girl and clung to Yuki at first sight. Yuki welcomed Mayu with open arms and became the girl’s mom really tending to pretty much each and every single whim Mayu had. The two were inseparable doing practically everything together. Mayu relied on Yuki for practically everything and Yuki was always there when Mayu called. Some thought Mayu was relying on Yuki too much and it was becoming unhealthy for the pair, but they didn’t care since they liked what they had. That was until Yuki decided to leave, to study abroad.

When Mayu heard this news it was a like a baseball through a pane of glass. She curled up and shut down really. It took her a long time to open up again. Now she was doing well, had a nice job and everything. She had gone out since she enjoyed walking in the rain. It helped clear her mind. Hearing the pitter-pat of the raindrops on her umbrella and raincoat. Playfully stomping in all the puddles she could find. The smell of pure cleanliness. She never in her wildest dreams thought she’d wind up meeting Yuki in the rain.

Yuki didn’t want to leave Mayu, but this was too good of an opportunity to let go. It was a difficult choice to make and she thought long and hard about it. This wasn’t something she decided on a whim. It was quite emotional when she said her last goodbyes to Mayu and it took her time to recover never being able to see Mayu on a daily basis.

Now the two were together again. Yuki kept an eye on Mayu using the instincts she had honed when they were together to discern what was going with the young girl. She noticed Mayu kept her head down, staring at the bowl. She was playing with her soup more than actually eating it. Even after all these years Yuki still knew all of Mayu’s mannerisms and what they meant. To her it was like cracking open a book you haven’t read in ages, but able to know every single line of it by heart.

“How have you been Mayu?” Yuki asked breaking the silence.

“Um, doing alright” Mayu murmured.

Yuki let out a sigh. She hated this wall she could feel between them. She set her spoon down and got up. Mayu didn’t even seem to notice this as Yuki made her way over. She pulled Mayu up and hugged the shorter girl tightly.

“I’ve missed you, my Mayuyu” she murmured as she kissed the top of Mayu’s head.

It was like a dam breaking for Mayu. Tears spilled out as she cried, then she balled her fist and began to hitting Yuki.

“Why, why did you leave, why did you leave me?” Mayu wailed. “WHY!?”

Yuki just held Mayu tightly letting the girl all of her emotions out of her system. Soon the pounding ebbed and those fists disappeared as Mayu wrapped her arms around Yuki, hugging her tightly while still letting out her emotions. Mayu inhaled Yuki’s scent. It was just how she remembered it. It felt so safe, welcoming, so loving.

The two stayed there holding onto one another. No other words were exchanged except for a few sniffles from Mayu. When they finally broke Mayu looked up at Yuki, red rimmed eyes. Yuki gently stroked Mayu’s cheek and wiped the remnant of tears away.

“My Mayuyu” she said softly.

“Yukirin” Mayu mewled as she closed her eyes, feeling Yuki caress her face.

They went to the living room, their food forgotten. They sat on the couch cuddling one another like they’ve done many times before. Mayu was snuggling into Yuki with a smile on her face. She was with her mama.

Yuki gently stroked Mayu’s hair. She was amazed how different it was. Mayu used to wear her hair long and up in twintails, but now it was short. She missed Mayu’s twintails very much, but also liked Mayu’s new hairstyle too. Mayu looked so mature with it.

Mayu was totally relaxed in Yuki’s arms and didn't want to leave. She could fall asleep right here, and that’s what she did.

Yuki glanced down and lightly chuckled at Mayu’s slumbering face.

“Oh Mayu” she whispered.

/Scene Break/

Mayu awoke with a small groan. She looked around and noticed she was in her room, which confused her. Was everything that happened yesterday a dream? It felt so real to her that it couldn't be a dream, but she woke up in her bed, so it had to be, right? She got up and headed out of her room to find that what happened yesterday actually did happen. In her kitchen was Yuki, cooking.

“Yukirin” she murmured softly like if she spoke any louder it would break something.

“Oh, morning Mayuyu” Yuki greeted smiling.

She was wearing an over-sized shirt and nothing else it seemed. Mayu’s eyes traveled from Yuki’s bare feet up her long slender lovely legs to the hem of the shirt position just mid thigh then upwards to the smiling face of Yuki. Then it hit her, Yuki was cooking and that was bad. She remembered how bad of a cook Yuki was.

“I learned how to cook, Mayu” Yuki said reading Mayu’s mind easily.

“You did?!” Mayu asked incredulously.

“Yes I did. Now go and wash up” Yuki said in a motherly tone.

“Yes mama” Mayu said as she scampered off to the bathroom.

Yuki smiled hearing one of her old names that Mayu used to call her by. She then turned back to the stove. She didn’t want a thing to burn, not today.

Mayu exited out of the bathroom to see Yuki serving things up. She sat down and felt her mouth water. She wanted to dive right in, but Yuki held her back with just her eyes.

“Ikadimasu” Mayu and Yuki said.

Soon the sound of utensils were being heard as the two ate.

“So good” Mayu murmured.

“I’m glad you like it Mayuyu” Yuki said smiling.

“Where’d you learn how to cook?” Mayu asked.

“A friend of mine helped teach me” Yuki said.

Mayu nodded as she kept eating. She noticed that Yuki piled a lot of meat on her plate and that made her smile. Yuki knew her so well still and how she loved meat. When they finally finished eating with Mayu taking a second serving. Mayu took the dishes and began to wash them. Yuki went to help, but was stopped by Mayu.

“You cooked, I can clean” Mayu said.

Yuki just nodded.

Once the dishes were done Mayu and Yuki returned to the couch and Yuki sat down and Mayu sat on her lap and cuddled into her. A big smile on her face, she was home. They remained there just being at one with one another, neither wanted to say a thing to ruin the mood. Though they both knew that this couldn’t last forever.

Mayuyu” Yuki began.

“Move in with me Yukirin” Mayu blurted out cutting off whatever Yuki was going to say.

“Huh, what?” Yuki asked stunned.

“Move in with me Yukirin” Mayu said in a firm tone, “I want you too. I don’t want to lose this again.”

She emphasized this by squeezing Yuki’s arms, which were around her waist.

“Okay Mayuyu” Yuki said after a brief pause.

Mayu’s smile lit up the whole room she turned her head and pecked her mama on the lips.

 

 

**End**


End file.
